1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the receiver portion of a laser target designator system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an airborne laser tracker system and means for retrofitting the laser trucker with a ranging capability.
2. Description of Prior Art
Laser target designator systems are known in the art and are designed to search, acquire, track, and display to pilots targets being designated by a laser. The receiver portion of such a system is known as an airborne laser tracker which is commonly referred to as an ALT.
Known types of airborne laser trackers typically have a maximum range of 2-3 km with a 3km visibility. This range is not adequate under some circumstances for providing a ranging function. A range of 11km with a 11km visibility is desirable in order for the ALT to function as a rangefinder.